Broken Godling
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: He'd never realized just how broken he was, until enough parts of him reunited.  Originally posted for Springkink.


A/N: Well, Sagi and Marno have never been the loudest characters in my head, but this prompt caught my eye, and I thought I'd try it. Note, Adama is what I've named Marno in my BKO files, so that's what I used here. Originally written and posted for Springkink, but I thought I'd enlarge the collection of BKO fanfic here by one. As always, flame if you want, I love knowing I got under someone's skin.

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea for Baten Kaitos Origins, nor am I making any money off of this.

Title: Broken Godling  
>Author: BlackLadyCharon<p>

Prompt: Marno/Sagi: osmosis - Two minds, one soul.

Broken Godling

Adama is not the type to dwell on the past, or on futile efforts. So the dreams trouble him, annoy him. Who are those people? Why does it all scare him so? It makes him feel paranoid, but he brushes it aside. The dreams upset Sagi too, and he is obsessive about his duty. Sagi mustn't be hurt, or upset. And if that means tolerating the rusting bucket of bolts Sagi has christened Guillo, then by the Whales, Adama will do it. Even when looking at the false paramachina out of the corner of his own eyes or Sagi's fills him with creeping horror, makes him reach for a sword that can do no damage to anything any more. He is a Guardian Spirit, he can deal with this.

It will be days, weeks before the hypocrisy of his beliefs catches up with him and his maledieter.

The girl he likes, since she treats him automatically as a separate person, and she finds Guillo annoying as well. Adama strives to make his voice heard to her as well for a short time, but things trouble him and he gives up the effort. The black thing, it came looking. He knows this, and it disturbs him. It came looking for him and Sagi, and it will not be the last. The nightmares worsen, and Adama finds both himself and Sagi waking in the same breaths, his own silent scream echoing from Sagi's lips. Adama doesn't know what to do, this isn't how it works. Spiriter and Guardian Spirit do not affect each other like this. And he doesn't like Verus, tries in fact to pull Sagi out of the room multiple times. The man is dangerous, his instincts scream at him, but Sagi plays with danger like a fluffpup.

The black things keep coming, and so do the sickening journeys to the past. Adama doesn't like it, doesn't like the feeling of… familiarity. He exists only to protect Sagi; he doesn't want the links he feels closing around his throat. But Sagi is growing angry, and finally yells at him for not providing enough power. Adama can't explain it: he feels the power, knows it's there, but he can't give it to Sagi. Parts of him, parts that seem to surface more with each of the black ones destroyed, whispers that he can't until he knows himself.

And he doesn't know himself until Gena's wings are ripped from her and both his rage and Sagi's feed off of each other and reflect until something, another part of him long severed and trapped and nothing more then a maddened beast forces it's way to the surface. Adama recoils, fleeing in the space within his and Sagi's shared mind, protecting Sagi's psyche from the blows Ar aims at them both. After a time and the wounds, Ar subsides, and Adama finally awakes, hands scrabbling futilely at the manacles that hold Sagi captive, a part of him confused. Two minds, one soul. He and Sagi aren't truly separate beings, though he doesn't tell the maledieter that. Of all the ironies, the Empire finds the one 'soul' that can truly become a maledieter, because it is the same soul as the Afterling God coerced into bonding with it. He flinches when Sagi confronts him with the past, tucks in his wings and spits out the word, the name of the 'Wicked God'. Like Sagi, he can feel Ar prowling at the barrier between their minds and his, can feel the darkness growing, striving to devour them both, but the choice he makes isn't a choice at all.

He can't harm Sagi, no matter what, so he yields, becoming part of him instead.

The Godling's Rapture is a powerful attack, though he likes to watch Guillo's combos better. Strange, how he finds the very thing that killed him an indispensable ally now. And Milly's thunder is sweet, spiking the battlefield with a danger Adama finds he loves. The fact that Baelheit is truly a Spiriter actually unnerves both him and Sagi, but they are something else, something more then that now. Adama feels no anger, no hatred for the Children of Earth, or the Spirits, for what has been done any more. That is all Ar, and as long as he and Sagi can hold out, the Wicked God will not have any say. Adama finds himself in control at times, after those fights, after saying goodbye to parts of his sibling's souls. On the way to see Georg, he whispers to the Heart Flask, though he's not sure why. Being a God does not make him all knowing, just… more. Time blurs, and more and more of him sleeps, absorbed into Sagi and absorbing parts of Sagi in return, until he almost cannot recall being separate. The birth of their and Milly's daughter puts him further to rest, and watching her play soothes both of them. They can't even recall when they stopped thinking of themselves as two. Things are fine until the plague strikes, and Ar, sensing weakness assaults them from the spiritual planes as their body begins to fail. They do not yield, but in the end, it does them no good.

They die as they have come to live, so deeply entwined that there is no longer any difference, just the better part of a Broken Godling.

Fin


End file.
